poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Ybrik's Return
Ybrik's Return is the sixth episode of Milky Star Nightmares. Overview Ybrik has returned once again for revenge against Kirby but this time he ends up nearly destroying a town known as Square Town. The assistant mayor of the town travels to King Dedede's Castle and warns him about the menacing threat so King Dedede alongside Kirby can defeat Ybrik once and for all. Synopsis It starts out with any normal day in Milky Star Town. Kirby starts the morning by saying hello to everyone in Milky Star Town, he is soon greeted by a familiar friend named Pink Yoshi. Pink Yoshi tells Kirby that King Dedede hasn't made her an official resident of the town yet which bums Kirby out. Kirby and Pink Yoshi go to King Dedede's Castle to tell him about the residency. King Dedede refuses to do so since he is too lazy to do it. Then he is soon greeted by the assistant mayor of Square Town who tells Dedede that the town is being attacked by a mysterious being who inhales everything for more power. Kirby is willing to help along with Pink Yoshi but King Dedede doesn't want to do it. Kirby forces King Dedede to come along with him to save the town by dragging him to the portal. They soon arrive to Square Town to see that it is being attacked by Ybrik in order to get more power. Kirby spots him and questions how he came back. Ybrik soon challenges Kirby to take him on in a battle. Kirby agrees to do so and begins to fight him. Kirby is easily defeated by Ybrik which then has Pink Yoshi rush over to him. King Dedede being angered by this soon attempts to defeat Ybrik by himself but also fails on doing so. While Ybrik easily defeats both of them he is soon greeted by a familiar face who is Meta Knight. Meta Knight comes up to Ybrik and easily defeats him which causes him to retreat. Meta Knight soon checks on Kirby to see if he is alright which results in Kirby thanking him for saving them. The assistant mayor of the town rewards them with The Legendary Starfy which is a game that Kirby doesn't really like. They all proceed to go through the portal one at a time with Kirby being at last. Appearances Characters * Kirby * King Dedede * Tortoise Dude * Meta Knight * Phil * Jonathan * Pink Yoshi * Goomber * Alk Locations * Kirby's House * Milky Star Town * Dimensional Portal * Square Town Notes * The errors in the episode is during the credits and during a scene, which there are two songs playing at the same time during the credits. The scene was when Pink Yoshi was saying "Ditto" but the footage got cut off. * This episode is Pokle's second least favorite episode. * The Tortoise mayor is the same thing as the Golden Turtle from episode 5. Category:Episodes